Sonserinos também amam
by Dbellatrix
Summary: Essa fic é sobre Lucius e Narcisa em seu 7 ano...discussões, brigas, vinganças bem à moda Slitheryn. R&R, please!
1. Default Chapter

**Sonserinos também amam L/N (PG-13)**

-Narcisa, eu já disse que não! Eu sou seu futuro marido e você me deve respeito e obediência! – Lucius e Narcisa discutiam sobre a repentina vontade que ela teve de jogar quadribol – Se você me desobedecer, eu....eu...eu termino com você! Não me desobedeça!

-Não me interessa se você é meu futuro marido ou o Ministro da Magia! Você não é meu dono, Malfoy! Dane-se se você terminar comigo! Deixe-me em paz! – Narcisa estava mais vermelha do que as bandeiras da torcida da Grifinória.

Ela foi para seu quarto com uma raiva incomensurável...prestes a destruir tudo e todos que estivessem em seu caminho. Atirou-se em sua cama enquanto amaldiçoava Lucius:

-Maldito! Dementado! Desgraçado! Nojento! – Ela falava fechando os dosséis.

-Ora ora, Cissa, minha irmãzinha, quem é o "Maldito, dementado, desgraçado, nojento"? – A voz de Bellatrix fez-se ouvir por detrás dos dosséis.

-Não lhe interessa, Bella querida!

-Oh Narcisa não seja má comigo...eu, mesmo não sabendo o que se passa, vou lhe dar um conselho: quando a gente é a parte mais fraca, não podemos confrontar, mas devemos desviar.

Narcisa pareceu pensativa por um instante, como se estivesse considerando as palavras de Bellatrix. De repente, sacudiu a cabeleira loura, acordando de seus pensamentos distantes e, sentiu-se ridícula ao pensar que havia dado atenção às palavras de Bellatrix. Ela só passava de uma intrometida, oras!

Passou o resto da tarde premeditando uma maneira de poder jogar quadribol, e no fim do dia, foi procurar Albert Flinch (capitão do time da Sonserina) e tentou algum diálogo.

-Flinch, quando será a partida contra a Grifinória?

-Amanhã, mas acho que vou ter de cancelar, nosso apanhador está com uma doença mágica e Madame Pomfrey não vai deixa-lo sair da ala hospitalar nem que Merlin ordene.

-Eu posso ficar no lugar dele? – Narcisa perguntou rezando para ouvir uma resposta positiva.

-Você não tem experiência, Narcisa....sinto muito – Flinch disse friamente.

-Tudo bem, obrigada.

Narcisa saiu bufando de deixou Flinch insultá-la daquela maneira? Bem, isso não vinha ao caso agora...precisava arranjar um jeito e jogar. Foi procurar Peter Corner, um rapaz forte e alto, moreno dos olhos verdes (Corvinal) e pedir-lhe sua vassoura emprestada. Os Corner eram amigos dos Black havia tempos, e Peter não ia negar nada a ela, pois toda Hogwarts sabia que Peter morria de amores por Narcisa. Encontrou-o no salão principal na hora do jantar, e Lucius se irritou ao ver sua garota falando com outro. Então, Narcisa começou o diálogo com Peter:

-Peter...posso lhe falar um minutinho?

-Claro Narcisa...diga! – Ele estava ansioso para ouvir as palavras da loura.

-Peter, pode ser em outro lugar? Eu tenho que lhe pedir uma coisa muito importante.

-Sim, lógico. Vamos até a estátua da bruxa de um olho só? Ninguém vai nos interromper lá.

-Tudo bem, Peter...

Os dois subiram as escadas até o andar da estátua. Quando chegaram lá, Peter conjurou um par de cadeiras para eles, esperando que o diálogo fosse longo.

-Peter, eu quero lhe pedir uma coisa.

-Peça o que quiser, Narcisa.

-Eu quero que você me empreste sua vassoura.

-Minha vassoura? – Ele se espantou – Para que você quer a minha vassoura?

-Eu quero emprestada por um dia. Você pode me fazer esse favor?

-Claro, claro. Vou apanhá-la e volto num instante. Espere aqui, por favor.

Narcisa esperou uns 10 minutos, e logo surgiu Peter com sua vassoura.

-Está aqui. Por favor, cuide muito bem dela.

-Com certeza, Peter, fique descansado.

Narcisa foi saindo e foi interrompida por ele.

-Eu não mereço nada em troca Narcisa?

-Ah, sim...o que você quer?

-Um beijo, Narcisa, é tudo o que eu sempre quis.

-Sim, não posso negar-lhe isso.

Peter fechou os olho e sentiu os lábios de Narcisa em sua bochecha e ouviu o estalo do beijo dela.

-Obrigada, Peter!

O rapaz ficou desconsolado, mas faria qualquer coisa para agradar Narcisa.

Foi para o dormitório e escondeu a vassoura de Peter embaixo da cama. Então, dirigiu-se ao dormitório masculino da Sonserina e colocou o ouvido na porta para saber se havia alguém lá dentro. Nenhum barulho. Entrou e se dirigiu à cama de Lucius. Apanhou alguns cabelos de suas roupas e de seu travesseiro e levou para seu quarto.

Guardou os cabelos dentro de uma gaveta junto com um frasco de Poção Polissuco que afanara naquela manhã de seu professor de poções.

Redigiu uma carta para Flinch com os seguintes dizeres:

"_Flinch,_

_Estou ciente de que nosso time necessita de um apanhador urgentemente. Creio estar qualificado para assumir tal posição. Estarei amanha no vestiário da Sonserina. Por favor, não se esqueça das minhas vestes._

_Lucius Malfoy."_

Narcisa foi ao corujal, pegou a coruja de Lucius e enviou a carta para Flinch.

Foi dormir bem cedo e na manhã seguinte, acordou antes de todos. Saiu silenciosamente com a vassoura, a poção e os cabelos. Por sorte não havia ninguém no salão comunal e então, foi até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa para comer, mas tudo que conseguiu foram 3 torradas. Dirigiu-se rapidamente ao vestiário da Sonserina e se escondeu num Box. Comeu as torradas e ficou ali durante meia hora. Percebeu que os jogadores haviam chegado quando ouviu a voz de Flinch e Nott conversando sobre a derrota dos Chuddley Cannon.

Rapidamente, colocou os cabelos na poção , bebeu-a e fechou sua capa para esconder a saia que ela usava. Saiu do box já com a forma de Lucius e teve que engrossar consideravelmente a voz para falar com os outros.

-Bom dia Flinch, Nott. Você trouxe minhas vestes?

-Sim Lucius, estão aqui.

Flinch entregou ao falso Lucius o conjunto de vestes verdes de quadribol e, por um momento, Narcisa sentiu-se envergonhada de ter de se despir na frente dos outros, mas tudo bem, aquele não era seu corpo mesmo. Aproveitou para poder olhar o físico de Lucius (a parte que as vestes de Hogwarts escondiam) e ficou impressionada com ele era você fez isso? – Nott perguntou curioso

-Isso o que? – Narcisa entrou em pânico.

-Acabei de ver você no salão comunal e você chegou aqui antes de nós? Como isso é possível? Você não pode aparatar em Hogwarts...

-Ah, sim – Narcisa sentiu um alivio invadi-la – suponho que você tenha visto os cabelos de Narcisa de costas e pensou que era eu.- Ela tentou ser o mais convincente possível.

-Ah, sim, deve ter sido isso mesmo.

Os jogadores apanharam suas vassouras e se dirigiram ao campo. Madame Hooch já estava por lá e então, o jogo se iniciou.

(N/A: Eu não sei narrar uma partida de quadribol...XD. Vou colocar apenas os resultados.).

O jogo já estava 70X50 para a Sonserina e Narcisa estava avistando o pomo. Durante a partida, Lucius (o verdadeiro) teve a leve impressão de estar se vendo jogar. Deu por falta de Narcisa, mas resolveu assistir à partida sem mais pensamentos sobre ela ou qualquer outra coisa. Estava com tanta raiva da moça, que qualquer coisa que o lembrasse dela não era bem vinda.

Narcisa (ainda com a forma de Lucius) se aproximou do pomo e apanhou-o sem cerimônias.Madame Hooch encerrou o jogo, e todos os jogadores desceram e Narcisa voltou ao seu estado normal enquanto descia. Os sonserinos que ocupavam a arquibancada já estavam reunidos lá no campo, e quando Narcisa aterrissou, todos puderam ver que não era Lucius o apanhador da Sonserina, e sim sua namorada. Lucius pegou-a pelo braço e arrastou a loira até a torre da Sonserina.

-Como você teve a ousadia de me desobedecer, Narcisa Black!? Não aceito você jogando quadribol de maneira nenhuma!!!! Você já sabia disso!!! Como você pôde?! – Lucius estava roxo de raiva.

-Você **NÃO** é meu dono, Malfoy! – Entoou a moça tão raivosa quanto ele – Para mim já chega!! – Narcisa retirou o anel de ouro branco e esmeraldas de seu dedo anelar (que era presente de Lucius) e atirou-o no chão com toda raiva que conseguiu reunir. Saiu correndo para os jardins deixando Lucius sozinho.

Lucius pensou em ir atrás da garota, mas não o fez. Sentou-se na poltrona verde e ficou pensativo. Pensou em Narcisa, em seus beijos, no amor deles e nas promessas de ambos e pensou finalmente numa maneira de se vingar dela. Pensou pouco, e logo arrumou a solução: Ariadne Gray.

Ariadne Gray era uma sonserina do sétimo ano também que odiava Narcisa e que Narcisa também odiava. Essa garota odiava Narcisa por que Narcia namorava Lucius, uma vez que Ariadne também o amava.

Ariadne possuía os cabelos negros e compridos e os olhos acinzentados. Era uma garota muito bonita, mas, para Lucius, não havia beleza que se comparasse à de Narcisa.

(N/A: a fic ainda não foi concluida...eu posto o resto na semana que vem...)


	2. Inicio de Vinganças

Lucius foi procurá-la e encontrou-a na margem do lago com um grupinho de garotas que tagarelavam alegremente sobre qualquer coisa relacionada a sangues-puros. Aproximou-se delas e cutucou o ombro de Ariadne, que pareceu extremamente surpresa com a presença dele. Tanto, que rapidamente arrumou suas vestes e um pedaço de seu cabelo que caía no rosto.

-Gray, posso lhe falar um instante?

-Sim, Malfoy – a garota tentou parecer indiferente.

Saíram caminhando pelo imenso corredor, e quando Lucius pensou em iniciar qualquer diálogo, viu Narcisa vindo de mãos dadas com Peter. Puxou Ariadne para si e disse rapidamente:

-Me beija agora!

-Mas Malfoy, eu....

Ariadne não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois teve seus lábios cobertos pelos de Lucius. Narcisa passou de mãos dadas com Peter olhando Lucius com o canto do olho disfarçadamente. Lucius queria morrer de ciúmes, de raiva e de vontade de matar Corner, mas não se deixou abalar externamente, afinal, Narcisa tinha que pensar que ele a odiava.

-Malfoy, isso foi...demais – Ela disse tentando fazer um olhar sexy e mordendo o lábio.

-Eu tenho muito mais...

-Mas, e a Narcisa? – Ela fez um olhar de ódio ao mencionar Narcisa.

-Eu quero que ela morra! Eu a odeio! – Ele fez uma expressão de ódio.

-Afinal, o que você queria me dizer?

-Ah, sim...Ariadne, fica comigo?

-Claro...você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você...e também desejo que ela morra.

Na manhã seguinte, Lucius fez questão de entrar no grande salão ostentando Ariadne como se fosse uma jóia. Narcisa também não ficou atrás, entrou dando um caloroso beijo em Peter e cada um foi para sua respectiva mesa. Lucius se roia por dentro de tanto ciúme.

Nas aulas que a Sonserina e Corvinal eram juntas, Narcisa fazia questão de ficar provocando Lucius de todas as maneiras possíveis...Narcisa sabia muito bem o que fazer para deixá-lo com raiva. Mas, a provocação que fez Lucius reagir (e tentar provocar Narcisa também) foi quando Peter soltou os longos cabelos dela (coisa que Narcisa nunca deixava Lucius fazer) e começou a acariciar e sentir o perfume que eles emanavam.

Lucius sentiu-se mais do que ofendido, e pensou em azarar Narcisa em público. Mas, fez melhor: esperou o prof sair da sala por um minuto, foi lá na frente e disse:

-Ariadne Gray, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nesse ano. Eu queria que você aceitasse isso - retirou o anel que era de Narcisa do bolso – pelo menos por um tempo.

Todos os presentes olharam para Narcisa após terem visto o anel que até então presumiam que era dela. Narcisa respirou fundo, conteve sua raiva e fingiu um enorme desinteresse com o que se passava lá na frente. Peter, fez o mesmo, apenas acariciava os cabelos de Narcisa.

Ariadne se levantou e caminhou até a frente muito feliz.

-É claro que eu aceito, querido – Disse ela beijando Lucius na frente de todos.

Sentaram-se. Agora, era a vez de Narcisa se roer de ciúmes.

Na hora do jantar, Narcisa e Peter ficavam se agarrando e Lucius se lembrava de quando ele a abraçava...saudades de Narcisa, de seu cheiro, de seus beijos e de suas caricias.

Ariadne tentava prender a atenção de Lucius (inutilmente, claro).

O prof Dippet, durante o jantar, pediu a palavra para fazer um pronunciamento bem imporantante:

-Caros alunos, como vocês já sabem,estamos perto da primavera e o nosso tradicional baile de primavera se realizará no dia 24/03 . Conto com a presença de todos. Obrigado.

O baile seria em 3 semanas. Até lá, Lucius teria que recuperar Narcisa. Até lá, muitas coisas vão acontecer...

Aula de Herbologia, manhã seguinte...

-Quem aqui sabe me falar sobre os Narcisos? – A prof Sprout falou esperando uma resposta.

-Eu sei, professora – Ariadne levantou a mão (N/A: Ariadne era a Mione de 1940 e poucos...hehe)- Na mitologia grega, havia um deus conhecido como Narciso. Este, era apaixonado por seu próprio reflexo. Por isso, quando queremos dizer que alguém é muito orgulhoso, dizemos que ele é Narcisista. – Advinhem para que Ariadne lançou um olhar mortal - Atualmente, as flores e folhas dos Narcisos são utilizadas como ingrediente principal da poção Kalitiun, que tem o poder de aumentar a auto-estima da pessoa que a ingere. Kalitiun vem do grego "Kali", equivalente a próprio e "tiun" amor.

-Excelente, 10 pontos para a Sonserina!

Ariadne sorriu.

-Amor, você é tudo – Lucius falou no ouvido de Ariadne assim como fazia com Narcisa.

Narcisa lançou um olhar de desprezo aos dois. E Lucius se sentiu satisfeito.

"Narcisa está pagando o preço que eu estou impondo" – Estes eram os pensamentos de Lucius.

Peter e Ariadne, eram muito atenciosos com seus respectivos parceiros, mas, Lucius e Narcisa sentiam falta da malícia que possuíam juntos. Narcisa beijava Peter com nenhum sentimento...sentia falta das mãos de Lucius percorrendo seu corpo. Lembrava-se com pesar dos beijos de Lucius, sempre com sensualidade tal que a dominava.


	3. Você não era o que eu esperava

Você não é o que eu esperava

A escola toda estava ansiosa pelo baile da primavera, afinal, seria o dia em que os alunos teriam um tempo para conversar e relaxar. Além, é claro de ficarem com seus respectivos amados.

Lucius e Ariadne estavam bem, mas infelizmente, Ariadne não era envolvente como Narcisa.

---------

Uma tarde, Lucius estava sentado recordando-se do baile de primavera do ano anterior e da noite em que Narcisa pediu a ele que a acompanhasse em Hogsmade para que ela pudesse comprar um vestido novo para o baile. Foram a Hogsmade na mais fina loja de vestes para ocasiões especiais e Narcisa escolheu lá um longo vestido dourado. Na hora de pagar, Lucius, como um perfeito cavalheiro, não a deixou pagar. Deu os 800 galeões do vestido.

Narcisa ficara perfeita no vestido e tiveram uma noite incrível.

Ariadne surpreendeu Lucius absorto em seus pensamentos e resolveu perguntar a ele o que estava acontecendo.

-Não está havendo nada, Ariadne... não se preocupe.-disse Lucius revirando os olhos.

-Como não está havendo nada? Eu preciso implorar para ter um minuto de sua atenção. Você não está pensando _nela, _está? – Ariadne grunhiu a palavra "nela".

-Nela quem, Ariadne...?-perguntou Lucius como se não estivesse entendido nada.

-Narcisa Black, Lucius.

-Não Ariadne, não estou.

-Está sim Lucius!! Eu sei que está!! Para mim chega!! Você não dá a mínima para mim, Malfoy...só fica com essa cara de pensativo o dia todo, nem liga para o que eu falo!! – Outra vez, a cena se repetiu: Alguém arrancando o anel de ouro branco e esmeraldas do dedo anelar e atirando no chão na frente de Lucius.- Todos haviam me avisado que você não passa de um cafajeste, mas eu nunca quis acreditar! Agora eu estou entendendo o por quê. Eu te odeio!-berrou a menina e a mesma saiu correndo.

Lucius nem se moveu. Realmente, era isso o que queria....terminar com Ariadne e voltar para sua amada Narcisa, mas ela não o queria de volta. Mas não assumia isso nem para si mesmo, quanto mais para ela que o desobedecera.

Passava longe da cabeça de Narcisa voltar com Lucius, até o presente momento, mas em poucos dias, ela sentiria que precisava mais do que um simples desejo de vingança para esquecê-lo.

Narcisa revirava seu malão à procura de alguma roupa apropriada para o baile, mas não havia nenhuma a altura da ocasião. Então, precisaria comprar uma. Procurou Peter e pediu a ele que a acompanhasse a Hogsmade.

-Narcisa, não posso...no sábado temos treino de quadribol.

-Mas Peter, é o último sábado antes do baile! Eu preciso ir comprar um vestido novo...você tem que ir comigo!

-Não Narcisa, não mesmo! Não troco meu quadribol por uma tarde numa loja de trajes femininos NUNCA!

-Tudo bem, Peter, você não é quem eu esperava.- Ela falou baixo tirando do bolso uma pequena caixinha de jóias que Peter havia dado a ela quando começaram a namorar.

Narcisa tomou um rumo diferente do de Peter, já que ele estava indo ao campo de quadribol e ela para o dormitório. Ficara completamente ofendida com as palavras de Peter, e de repente, teve a sensação de que Lucius fazia falta. Pensou muito nele e no baile, pensou até em não ir, mas não daria esse gostinho a Ariadne e ele. Iria sozinha e talvez arrumasse alguém no baile mesmo.

A manhã de sábado estava bonita e o teto do grande salão mostrava o sol que brilhava, e Narcisa se animou a ir a Hogsmade mesmo que sozinha. Os alunos partiram para o povoado, estavam todos excitados e lá chegando, Narcisa foi procurar a loja que pensava.

Entrou na loja e foi recepcionada com um caloroso "bom dia" da dona da loja que conhecia a família Black havia tempos.

Narcisa passou a maior parte da manhã procurando um vestido que a agradasse. Provou vários: azuis, rosas, pretos, verdes, dourados...mas o que a agradou realmente foi um vermelho.

Comprou-o e no fim da tarde retornou a Hogwarts.

O baile seria em uma semana...até lá, teria que recuperar Lucius.


	4. O Baile

Capítulo 4 : O Baile 

Narcisa estava em seu dormitório contemplando o vestido vermelho...realmente, ficara divina nele. Lucius com certeza olharia para ela arrependido, largaria a nojenta da Ariadne Gray e viria correndo implorar que o perdoasse. Imaginava essa cena e ria...ria muito. A cara de arrependido de Lucius que ela imaginava era cômica.

Outro que se arrependeria de suas atitudes, era Peter...recusou-se a acompanhá-la em Hogsmade! Como era possível?! Nunca vira ninguém tão grosseiro quanto ele.

-----

Lucius olhava a janela do dormitório como se esta tivesse as respostas de seus problemas em relação a Narcisa. Certamente, no baile ela teria que vir e rastejar e pedir por Merlin que a desculpasse por ser tão inconseqüente e mimada. Sim, esta idéia de ver Narcisa rastejando por ele era agradável. Realmente era prazeroso pensar em Narcisa implorando para que ele voltasse para ela

"Narcisa...sempre tão orgulhosa e petulante...tão...tão...linda...". Lucius pensou em bater em sim mesmo por pensar que Narcisa era linda. Ela não era linda! Era apenas uma garota insolente que ele odiava (tentava odiar). Sentou-se e tentou não pensar no assunto, pelo menos naquele fim de domingo.

-----

Aquela semana (a última antes do baile, que seria no sábado), foi monótona. Ainda mais para os dois que estavam sem companhia. Peter Corner se machucara na partida de quadribol, e, Lucius com seus amigos iam constantemente à ala hospitalar atormentar Peter, com o objetivo de atingir Narcisa. Peter não falou para ninguém que o romance dele e de Narcisa havia terminado, pois ela assim pediu.

Lucius andava rodeado de seus amigos da Sonserina, caso os amigos de Peter viessem tirar alguma satisfação pelo fato de que os sonserinos ficarem importunando Peter na ala hospitalar enquanto madame Pomfrey não estava lá.

Algumas vezes, Narcisa se encontrava olhando para Lucius, procurando Ariadne, que aparentemente, estava infiltrada no meio do grupinho que andava com Lucius. Ela fingia não olhar para ele quando passava.

---------

Na noite de sexta-feira, Narcisa estava olhando uma revista de penteados no salão comunal da Sonserina. Lucius estava jogando snap explosivo com seus amigos e se flagrava olhando para a coxa de Narcisa furtivamente. Condenava-se por isso, mas ele é homem...há coisas que ele não podia evitar, como olhar para Narcisa com desejo, por exemplo. O que Lucius sentia era uma mistura de ódio com desejo...Narcisa sempre o atormentava em sonhos quando aparecia para ela com uma roupa bem insinuante e se deitava ao seu lado.

Escolheu um penteado que deixava seu belo rosto à mostra, e no sábado acordou tarde com o barulho da chuva na janela. Narcisa desceu para almoçar. Durante o trajeto até o grande salão, ficou pensando numa forma de não ir sozinha ao baile...pensou até em não ir ao baile, só para não aparecer sozinha. Mas, se fizesse isso, daria a Lucius o gostinho da vingança, e não queria isso de jeito nenhum...nunca daria a ele esse prazer! Nunca!!

A tarde passou rapidamente, e quando o relógio marcou 6 da tarde, ela foi tomar um banho.

Lavou os longos e louros cabelos com shampoo de jasmim, que Lucius tanto gostava. Depois de meia hora, saiu do chuveiro e foi se vestir. O vestido vermelho a aguardava em cima da cama junto com seus brincos de pedras também vermelhas e sua corrente com um pingente em forma de estrela que era vermelha também. Vestiu-o e calçou suas sandálias delicadas também vermelhas. Colocou as jóias e pegou a revista de penteados já marcada na página do que ela escolhera. Lançou no cabelo o feitiço que o livro indicara e ficou realmente perfeito! Colocou um pouco de seu perfume (também de jasmins) e deu uns últimos retoques na maquiagem que destacava bem seus olhos azuis que estavam brilhando. Essa seria a noite que ela sentiria que sua vingança estava completa.

Desceu as escadas e ouviu vários elogios dos quadros, e até amaldiçoou um que disse "gostosa". Chegou ao salão principal e todos (inclusive Lucius) repararam nela.

O salão estava decorado com velas coloridas, flores, e vários doces de todos os tipos. A comida estava excelente também.

A maioria dos Sonserinos olhava para ela com um olhar de desejo que a fazia corar. Lucius dançava com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa não muito alta e com uma expressão bem alegre, pois estava dançando com o garoto mais cobiçado da escola, e todos os olhavam.

Realmente, Lucius notara que Narcisa entrara no salão, pois estava ouvindo vários "Hey, Narcisa!", "Olá Narcisa!", "Como vai Narcisa?"....vindos de todos os lugares. Não pôde deixar de reparar quando Rookwood tirou-a para dançar uma música tão animada quanto a anterior. Então, uma onda de ciúme o invadiu.

Quando essa música acabou, o diretor deu um "boa noite" aos estudantes. Ele se sentou numa extremidade da mesa, com muito calor.

Narcisa saiu do meio da multidão e pegou uma taça de vinho . Sentou-se no banco de uma mesa bem longe de onde Lucius estava sentado, mas via do outro lado do salão sentado sozinho. Ficou conversando com suas amigas sobre aquelas coisas fúteis de sempre: cabelos, vestidos caros, ou até a última fofoca de Hogwarts. Já cansada daquela conversa inútil, saiu do salão e foi lá fora tomar um pouco de ar, pois dentro do salão estava realmente quente e, ela não iria se sentir bem se continuasse lá dentro.

Sentou-se em um banco e respirou fundo...o ar fresco da noite certamente faria bem a ela. O perfume inebriante das flores e as estrelas que brilhavam intensamente tornavam o ambiente mais romântico.

Levantou-se, e ficou observando o céu um pouco mais antes de entrar, e deu mais algumas voltas. Estava bem distraída. Tanto que não viu Lucius passar tentando limpar sua camisa cheia de vinho e derrubar a taça de vinho dela em seu próprio vestido. Sentiu algo gelado passando por dentro de seu vestido que agora estava totalmente manchado. Como pôde?!

-Lucius Malfoy! – Ela berrava com toda a raiva que conseguiu reunir- Como ousa estragar o meu vestido novo?! – Ela estava tão vermelha quanto o vestido. Seu colo alvo estava totalmente molhado de vinho

Ele parou de limpar sua camisa (também encharcada de vinho) e começou a limpar o colo dela, e instintivamente, colocou a mão sobre um dos seios da garota. Lucius olha para ela com muito ódio e ela retribui o olhar com o mesmo ódio dele. Ficaram um tempo se fuzilando com olhar, até que Narcisa sente seus lábios queimarem junto aos dele num beijo.

Mas por diabos, o que estavam fazendo? Nem eles mesmos sabiam...não estavam raciocinando direito....sua sanidade estava em falta quando mais precisavam, mas não poderiam parar. Não ali, não naquela hora. Lucius agarrou Narcisa e colou seu corpo ao dela. Em poucos segundos, ela pode sentir as conseqüências de tal proximidade.

Meses depois:

-Estou bem assim, querido? – Narcisa falava apontando para os cabelos.

-Você é perfeita de qualquer jeito querida, mas prefiro você sem essas roupas...

(N/A: Muito obrigada pelas reviews e um beijo muito especial para a minha querida beta Anaisa Suzuki que me ajudou com a fic. Agradeço também as pessoas que me enviaram conselhos sobre como melhorar o comportamento deles.)


End file.
